


Kiss Me

by definetlynotahunter



Series: Merthur Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Gwen picks Lancelot in this universe, M/M, Maybe more idk, Merthur - Freeform, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Arthur commands Merlin to kiss him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of various Merthur drabbles. I'll add them occasionally, it won't have a schedule, sorry guys.

“Kiss me.”  
I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor in Arthur's chambers, cleaning a pair of boots. My master was standing about a foot away from me, looking down, sun to his back, so I could not see Arthur's face. “Excuse me?”  
“You heard me, Merlin. I told you to kiss me. I mean really, I know you're a moron, but still, you should be able to understand simple commands.” His voice was unreadable, and I scoffed, looking down at my work to hide the red painting my cheeks.   
“Very funny Arthur. Go away and stop being a prat, I'm busy.”   
Suddenly a pair of hands appeared and snatches the boots and brush from my hands, tossing them across the room. I frowned at the offending limbs as they traveled across Arthur's broad chest – stop it Merlin, shut up – as he crossed his arms, leaning just enough to block the light, creating a halo of gold around his smirking face. “Not anymore you're not.”  
“Dammit Arthur, I'm gonna have to take care of that.” I stood up to make my way across the room, already forgetting what he had said before, irritated he was distracting me from the work he himself assigns me. As I took my first step forward, Arthur moved in front of me, blocking my journey. I stepped to the side to avoid him, and he just stepped in front of me again, his warrior training allowing him to anticipate my movements before I myself had decided where to go.  
“And what if I tell you not to?” I looked Arthur in the eye and realized that his eyes were bluer than usual, and I found myself unable to look away.  
I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry as I noticed how close to me he was standing. “Well I am your servant, so I must do what you tell me to, after all.”  
“Then do it.” I looked into his bright blue eyes and saw – no, I must've been imagining that. He loves Gwen. He's just doing this to prove some sort of point. But... If this is the only chance I ever get to kiss my king, I might as well.   
“Fine, you impatient dollop-head.” I leaned forward and cupped his face with my hand, brushing my lips against his lightly. He grabbed the back of my head and crushed my lips to his, demanding and urgent. I grunted as he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him.   
He moaned and pulled away for breath. “Merlin...”  
“Yes, sire?”  
In lieu of answering, he just pulled me to him again and kissed me again, twisting his fingers in my hair, using the tip of his tongue to try and gain entrance to my mouth. I permitted and he began to explore my mouth, as if trying to memorize every dip and bump. I reached up and twisted both my hands into his hair, and lust began clouding my thoughts.   
All of a sudden I realized what was happening. I froze, then took a step back. “Arthur...” He stood there, arms half-raised, looking sufficiently like a lost puppy. “What the hell are you trying to prove?”  
“Prove, what?”  
I started to get upset then. “I don't understand why you're playing dumb. You were dared to do that, weren't you?”  
“Merlin, I-”  
“Was it Leon? Did you and he make a bet to see what would happen if you kissed the poor dumb serving boy?” Tears started welling up in my eyes against my will.  
“Merlin, wait-”  
“No, Arthur, I-”  
“SHUT UP MERLIN!”  
I fell silent, knowing I was going to be fired. I hoped I could still work with Gaius in the castle.   
“It wasn't a bet, or a dare, or anything like that.”  
I forgot my mental vow of silence. “What was it then?”  
“You really are daft, aren't you? I kissed you because I l-” He stopped, stuttering, face turning red.  
“You what?”  
“I LOVE YOU YOU INSUFFERABLE TWAT!” He fell silent suddenly, realizing what he had said.   
I was shocked. What does one say in that situation? Your best friend, the king of Camelot, just professed he was gay and in love with you.   
“Well say something!”   
Instead, I stepped forward and kissed him, all my hidden passion releasing itself in that one action. Arthur wrapped both his arms around my torso and took a few steps forward, slamming me into the wall. I groaned at the feeling of being manhandled. Arthur took the opportunity to attack my neck, ripping off my scarf, throwing it to the side, and then biting and sucking, and I moaned. He growled – actually growled – and threw me down on his bed, smiling down at me devilishly.   
He crawled on top of me and met my lips with his, one arm bent, resting on the bed to support him, the other hand exploring the inch of skin exposed at my stomach where my shirt had rode up. He sat up suddenly and pulled off his shirt, exposing his tanned torso. I stared at him, even though I saw him naked almost every day when I drew his bath, I had never had reason to stare before. I couldn't look for long though, as he grabbed my jacket and pulled it off, yanking my shirt off right after it. He followed with my trousers, his following them onto the floor. We were both left in only our pants, and I looked down, seeing a HUGE bulge in the front of Arthur's.   
Arthur chuckled at his expression. I took the opportunity to move his hand down and squeeze the bulge, causing Arthur to groan brokenly and harden instantly under my grasp. I pulled his pants off even as he pulled off mine, and he began to grind us together, muffling my moans with his lips.   
I suddenly felt pressure on a new spot, lower down, and I clenched up automatically. “Relax,” Arthur whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe as he did so. “trust me, love.” I complied, and I felt him massaging the ring of muscles around my arsehole, and I groaned at the intense feeling when he pressed one finger inside. He leaned down to spit on his finger, and pulled it in and out, stretching and wiggling, and I moaned at the combination of pain and pleasure my muddled brain was trying to sort through. I almost missed it when he added a second finger, until he crooked it a certain way and my vision exploded white, and I almost screamed in pleasure.  
“Do it now.”  
“But-”  
“Shut up and fuck me.”  
His eyes darkened at my words. He pulled his fingers out and lined his fully hard, weeping cock up with my hole. I whined at his hesitation, though I'd never admit it. He bit his lip, and I got impatient. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him towards me, and the head went in. I stifled a groan of pain as my hole was stretched painfully. “Should I-” His voice was strangled.  
“Keep going.” He complied, and slowly pushed in, stopping only when his hips were resting against my ass.   
He rested his forehead against mine. “Oh my God, you're so fucking tight. I don't know if I can move.”  
“Then let me.” His eyes darkened even more and he wrapped his arm around me, rolling us over so that he was underneath me. I started to move up and down, then leaned down to kiss him roughly. Teeth and tongues clashed, and it was messy and uncoordinated and perfect. His hands made their way to my hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises, and as that thought crossed my mind I almost came. “T-touch me. Arthur, please.”  
He reached between our gyrating bodies and grabbed my cock, tugging and gripping, and I sped up my movements, clenching and unclenching, when suddenly Arthur grew still, stiff as a board. “Merlin!” I felt his cock swell, pressing against that spot inside me, and we came at the same time. I collapsed on top of him and his dick went soft and fell out of me with a plop, and I could feel his come dripping out of me, mingling with mine on his stomach. He pushed me off him then pulled me back to his chest, wrapping an arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest.   
“Arthur?”  
“Yea?”  
“Love you.” I murmured, eyes growing heavy.  
He chuckled and I could feel it vibrate through me and kissed the top of my head. “Love you too. Stay with me tonight?”  
“I'll be here as long as you want me.”  
“Well I want you forever.” I looked up at him through my lashes.  
“You sure you won't get sick of me?”  
“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so any errors are my fault and my fault alone.


End file.
